December 5
by Rowan Rose
Summary: DRUNKEN CAROLLING


December 5:DRUNKEN CAROLLING

* * *

Sam Wilson was usually a pretty good natured guy that didn't want to strangle two of his best friends, but tonight was different. He had been woken up at 2:00 Christmas morning to what sounded like two cats being drowned. After a few second seconds of confusion, he realized that the dying cats were in fact singing 'Joy to the World' outside his bedroom window.

When he went to the window and peered out, he was less than amused to find Steve and Bucky drunk outside with their arms around each other singing at the top of their lungs. He tried to ignore them at first, but by the time 2:15 rolled around, they were both trying to sing the same part of 'Baby it's Cold Outside' and lights were coming on in the houses next to Sam.

So, like a good friend, he trudged out into the snow with a scowl on his face and his shark slippers covering his feet to bring them in. Bucky and Steve were ecstatic to see him, if the hugs and wet smooches to his cheeks were anything to go by, but they quickly lost interest in him and turned their sloppy kisses onto each other.

Sam was too tired to be shocked by the display of his two seemingly straight best friends and grabbed them but the collars of their coats to haul them inside. They broke apart when they stumbled over their own feet and walked the rest of the way in giggles. When Sam finally deposited them on his couch, they were both in fits of full-bellied laughs and had their arms around each other again.

Sam rolled his eyes at them while he went into the kitchen to grab two glasses and fill them with water. When he entered the living room again, he let out an indignant noise when he found Bucky on top of Steve, their lips once again smashed together and their bodies moving against each other. They would definitely regret this in the morning.

"You two are disgusting." He said, setting the waters down on his coffee table. They didn't separate at the sound of his voice and so he forcibly pulled Bucky off of Steve and sat between them. "None of that on my couch. I like it too much for you two to be defiling it like that."

Bucky looked at Steve and then looked at Sam for a few moments before he said in the most serious tone he could for a man as drunk as he was, "Sam, I love Steve."

Sam grinned at his friend, "I love Steve too, but that still doesn't mean that I will let you two have sex on my couch." He said.

Bucky grabbed Sam by the arm. "No, Sam. I'm in love with Steve."

Now Sam was confused. Sure, they had been making out earlier, but he knew them to do much worse things when they were significantly less drunk and so he thought nothing of it. Maybe he was wrong to write it off.

"I love you too, baby." Steve said, leaning around Sam to blow a kiss at Bucky.

"Okay, that's enough." Sam said standing up, hauling Bucky up with him. "Steve, you get the couch. Bucky, you get to share with me."

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Sam stopped him.

"Sorry Steve, but your "boyfriend" doesn't snore." He said. Nothing else was said as Steve shrugged his shoulders and flopped down onto the couch, starting stop snore almost as soon as his face hit the cushion.

Bucky was out as soon as Sam tossed him into his bed and Sam was out nearly as quickly. In his last bit of consciousness, he heard Bucky mutter, "I love him, Sam, I do."

* * *

When morning rolled around, Sam slept in until 9:30 before getting up and starting his coffee. Steve was the first one awake, judging by the groans coming from the couch, but Bucky stumbled into the room not long after the coffee had finished.

"I smell coffee." He said with a yawn, his hair tangled around his head and his eyes barely open. He was had a hand to his head and was avoiding the bright light coming from the window.

Sam passed him a cup with a grin. "What do you remember form last night?" He asked.

Bucky took a long swig before answering. "I remember Natasha and Steve and Clint all in my apartment. I don't know who started the drinking, but Natasha ended it. I think I remember getting groped on the bus over here, but I don't remember much else. Were we singing?"

Sam let out a bark of laughter that had Bucky flinching back. "Were you singing?" he said with disbelief and amusement. "You two stood out outside my window for fifteen minutes, stumbling over Christmas songs."

Bucky groaned as Steve joined them. "I think I remember that a little bit." He said, also rubbing his head. He grabbed Bucky's coffee cup from his hand and took a drink. "Ew, I always forget that you take it black." He said before Sam passed him his own cup and the carton of milk.

"After the signing you two were being a little more than friendly with each other." Sam said glancing between the two of them.

Bucky looked up from his cup with a furrowed brow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just the two of you were getting it on on my couch." Sam said.

Steve was looking down at his cup blushing and Bucky ducked his head. "Sorry." They said in perfect unison.

Sam's eyebrows shot into the air. "I just told you that you were making out on my couch and all you have to say is 'sorry'?' He said. "Where are the excuses? Where are the 'I was drunk so I'm still straight even though I made out with my male best friend' speeches I'm supposed to get from this?"

Bucky and Steve were both looking at him like he was crazy. After a few moments,Steve looked at Bucky, who gave him a confused shrug, before clearing his throat. "Sam, you do know that me and Bucky have been dating since Thanksgiving, right?" He asked.

Sam choked on his coffee. "What?"

Bucky laughed until he winced and played his head down on the counter. "This is too funny for me to have a hangover." He said.

Sam was still looking between the two of them with his mouth open wide and disbelief clear across his face. Steve was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and concern. "Are you alright?"

Sam shook himself. "I don't know. But it is too early for this." he said.

"Amen." Bucky said with his head still down on the counter. he popped it up to look at Sam. "But seriously. You didn't know?"

"Shut up." Sam said. "At least I didn't go drunken caroling with my equally drunk boyfriend at two in the morning."

"Touche." Bucky said and they all burst out into laughs.

* * *

Part of a 25 part Christmas AU series.


End file.
